Conventionally, an optical system which is available to a plurality of media (for example, air and water) having mutually different refractive indexes is provided (for instance, refer to Patent Document 1).
Moreover, conventionally an amphibious zoom lens is proposed (for instance, refer to Patent Documents 2 and 3).